


For our freedom

by KhaiPlisetsky



Category: French History RPF, Lithuanian History RPF, Polish History RPF, Russian History RPF, Ukrainian History RPF
Genre: Alliances, Brotherhood, F/M, Gen, Historical, Lithuania - Freeform, Love, Multi, Other, Polish-Russian Wars, Polish-Soviet War, Russia, Soviet Union, Ukraine - Freeform, Ukrainian-Soviet War, War, poland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: Nguyen Le, a Vietnamese who spent his early years in Hanoi as a farmer, was caught up by the French to join the Great War. After 4 years in survival, having no clear goal, no clear destiny, he decided to leave France and planned to desert from the French Army. But his action, somehow, could have changed the life, forever.





	1. Beginning of a man

I am alone …

Where am I …

What is waiting to me …

What is waiting to us …

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Here, a man, who was small. He was small, black hair, looked like an ill average and also looked nothing similar to other people around him. He just stood there, found himself a stranger. Of course, he wasn't ill, but his face looked like illness.

Here we had seen what happened. He stayed with a group of soldiers, in which, he had to use French language to speak and told instead. Something must have been done before, so he participated on …

…

…

Back when he was just 19, in the year of 1914.

This old village. Yup. A typical village. But it wasn't an European village. It was Indochina, 1914.

August 1914, Indochina. But of course, with the tricolors: blue, white and red. It was French Indochina. Indochina was French land, and the French ruled the place …

…

Hanoi

The French colonels began to search in entire of street. Along with their soldiers. Those French, armed to teeth, walking in the street and ordered total mobilization. For?

Yes. Just last month, in Sarajevo, a Serbian nationalist, because of the appearance of a man, a Prince, or, a Duke, had assassinated this man. Just slightly that, and Austria accused Serbia. Serbia refused to take problem. And Russia, France's ally, went to war against Austria. Soon, Germany, France, Britain, they went to fight as well.

Here! He had been reading this. It was him – a man who was working as a farmer.

Ironically, in the past, he had been taught by a Priest. A French priest who had been in Indochina before. He took him. Of course the young boy didn't request himself to be a Priest. He just wanted to be a Buddhist. And he worked on.

The Priest taught him a lot, even reading, to speaking, especially French, and he respected the Priest so much. Unfortunately, the Priest left after 10 years living, made him feel missing a lot.

The story was a mess.

He wasn't received much basic education, so the Priest was his greatest teacher. After that, he tried to learn out, but without the Priest, it didn't go successful. And that he could not find any job but to go back to the village.

Yes, the thin man, was this guy, the man who would later go to Europe.

His name was Nguyen Le. A Vietnamese and Indochinese. A poor farmer in the village. He kept many books and he was just 19. He was an orphan kid, having no parents. People mocked him and considered him a fool. Nonetheless, he was smart, and he had a strong willing to working hard, to gain.

The French came and asked him to join the military immediately, or paying money to avoid it. Nguyen had no money overall, so he was forced to join. Since then, he was transferred into the port … in Haiphong.

…

…

…

He went far, went far, even on the train, and they continued …

…

…

…

After he went to the battlefield, he was caught up in the war. 1916, in the Somme, many French and British troops counterattacked the Germans.

He had seen many soldiers killed. Many of his fellow men, including many Vietnamese, Senegalese and Sudanese, killed as well.

They were fallen. He was almost caught up by a German, but he was saved. After then, he continued his journey at war until 1918, when Germany surrendered.

But after this surrender, realizing that he could not stay any longer, also, he didn't know what to do, he asked a deserted soldier of an unknown force. This deserted man advised him to go to East, where he could witness something changing.

The man even claimed that a group of deserted French soldiers also left France for something. Thus, adding with being jobless and poor in Indochina, he decided to make a new adventure. So he gathered in Lorraine Station at December, 1918. And it was the beginning of a journey.

The lone Vietnamese, in Europe: Nguyen Le.


	2. Beginning of a man

And after the train, they just began …

…

…

…

* * *

#####

"MOVE OUT! MOVE OUT!"

Le heard that entire of the soldiers had left the train, after they stopped in a station. In what he knew, it must be in an Eastern European land, because he had learned about it from some old photos of the Priest before.

These French troopers had come out from the train, all gathered under one commander. A tall, strong man and at least 55 years old, had been here.

"Welcome to Krakau, Austria. But now, it is gonna becoming Polish land, soon."

"Krakau? Why don't call it Kraków instead?" A man requested in French, and honestly asked it: "We are majority Polish soldiers who seek for freedom over 100 years from the Russians, Austrians and Germans. Now Austria-Hungary had no longer exist. Also, it is our capital-in-exile before."

"You can talk about it later, Janek." The commander ordered him to silent. Nguyen Le, the French soldier as well, was also surprised.

In fact, Nguyen Le was accompanied with a Polish brigade of over 50 men, in which, he was the few non-Polish soldiers in the force. Some other non-Poles were from Sudan, Algeria, Italy, Spain and Syria. And the commander was not a Pole, he was a Frenchman. Commander Giraud, from his name branded.

"STAND UP!"

Giraud just gave a little patience on it, but indeed, he was quick: "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! We are receiving a call from the Polish Legions! Right now, they were in the battle against the Ukrainians and Russians! They need our assists now! Are you ready?"

"Yes Commander!" All yelled.

"THEN MOVE OUT! 1, 2, 3 …" The commander shouted as the soldiers left the station and they soon quickly entered to the forest. They left for the journey, they must go.

They moved into the forest, in the French military uniforms. The blue legion was going out Kraków, or Krakau, and they were going on and on to see …

… the time was changing.

…

…

…

…

…

As for their walking, they began to witness the changing situation. All of them were on the trouble. This trouble they discovered from the ground field, was some red flags as they kept walking.

This was 1920, the year that, something was going on …

"Here we go guys! This is why we returned back home!"

Hey! Those soldiers changed to Polish language. They said to the people that, the time didn't wait for them.

"The Bolsheviks! Those blood thirsty Russians never change! They have attempted to seize our country for many years. They even invaded us for a century, pushed us into their slavery chain! No way we want another similar story again!"

Nguyen Le was very hard to understand, partly he just understood French. So he looked on another fellow soldier: "What're they talking too? I don't understand it."

"It is their native language. Polish language. For over 100 years, the Poles didn't have their own country, because they were invaded by Russia, Germany and Austria. Now, after 100 years, these soldiers left the French army to rejoin the Polish Legion." This soldier, who was actually another Polish soldier of French army, explained.

"100 years without a country? Such very long indeed."

"Hey, Asian man. You have never been to there, don't you?"

"Yes. I do not know anything about this except for the map Father gave me."

"You know what? Losing freedom is something that you don't want to, no matter what it costs."

"Okay. But, which country didn't exist for 100 years?"

"You'll know soon."

The Polish soldier smiled as these soldiers continued to run and run. When they left the forest, they just realized … something was going on in a nearby village.

The smokes were flying from the ground. In the hill, they discovered the situation from listening the gun fires. They began to run and run. The commander, feared something bad, also allowed the troops to go down. The village wasn't far away from the Hill forest.

"Oh dear! Something is going on! Now!"

They together ran out, and discovered that the situation had been …

…

…

…

"Damn, no one alive! They were all murdered or captured."

That was a shocking expression. A lot of bodies were counted, both women and men. They counted over 15 bodies in there, and there were victims who tried to run, until breathed the last. Houses were burnt, and the crimes …

But, indeed, it was the reason for this. They had realized the horse's feet, which meant, the attack was launched by the Bolshevik cavalry. They ransacked the village after these people refused to serve the Bolsheviks.

"Those Bolsheviks! Disgusting communists! Those barbarians never change at all!"

"What's the difference between Russians and Bolsheviks? They're still Russians! They're just Russians! They want to make Poland in blood! They want Polish hands, Polish brains, Polish hearts, Polish blood. They want to destroy Polish heritages!" A Polish soldier, who was very small like a dwarf, looked what had gone, expressed anger, of course, towards Russians.

"Not all Russians are bad …"

"They are still that nature. Those barbaric Asians! Those filthy Mongol hordes! This is Russian nature, never change!" This Polish soldier didn't change his mind: "We can't let those barbarians to continue their mass killing like this!"

Nguyen definitely knew nothing about Polish, so he could not understand. But looking on the ground, he realized what had been done. Thus, he chose remaining silent while the others were looking. But his silence could not stand long …

…

This Polish soldier, the dwarf guy, soon came to Nguyen. As for his expression, he just looked on, despite he was smaller than Nguyen at anyway.

"Hey, yellow guy! Are you Ruskie?"

"What the hell you just say?" Nguyen didn't understand.

"You know what, your face reminds me about Russian bastards …" this dwarf guy almost jumped to fight, but a Black man pushed Nguyen out of him. Not just that, the Black soldier stated: "Enough! He is not Russian! Leave him alone!"

"So? Why do you negro …"

The Polish soldier went very angry because of it, that he would take handle with anyone he found to be enemy. But the commander and other Polish soldiers also intervened, and prevented a fight.

"ENOUGH! If you behave like this, then why should I take care on you, Władimir?"

Only Giraud could calm the problem …

…

Yes, it was sad indeed, but of course, the pain was high …

Meanwhile, Giraud, after calmed them down, had ordered all of them to stop. Since it was night now, they must rest.

"Well, what can we do? I feel that it is the time to rest."

"Rest?" Janek asked: "How much?"

"At least a night here."

It was just the beginning. For Nguyen, he was just still feeling it.

The heat …


	3. Running of times

After a night, they all gathered again. This time, Giraud and Janek stood up and Giraud would speak and Janek would give them short information.

According from Giraud, the situation in the East had become worsened. By French intelligence, the Soviets were planning to make a military conquest to whole Western Europe, which had just recovered from the pain of the Great War. The Soviets, or communists, had taken advantage from the chaos with the fall of Russian Empire, to expand its influence and beating the Whites in their war.

The Royal family, regarded as the symbol of the White Resistance, was executed in 1918 and being thrown elsewhere unknown, including last Tsar Nicholas II. This forced the whole Allies to take intervention.

However, the worst thing was, Eastern Europe, several new countries were born. Poland and Lithuania regained independence at 1919, Yugoslavia, Czechoslovakia, Belarus, Latvia, Estonia, Caucasus Federation and Ukraine founded, but they fought each other. This might destabilize the whole situation.

Le soon realized, it was not simple. The situation there had become complicated when Symon Petlyura, leader of Ukrainian nationalists, was calling for supports from across the region, begging to resist the increasing Red Soviet aggression, but it was poorly responded. Polish General, Józef Piłsudski, did not trust Petlyura, so while he formed an alliance, he felt Ukrainians would betray them so he waited until the Ukrainians ran out of ammunition so he intended for a Westward offensive. But the plan happened to be fallen to ruins due to surprising Soviet empower.

The message was sent in French. So they became aware.

"The Bolsheviks are marching! They are looking closer and closer to Warsaw. They might have looked for attention over the city." Janek warned.

"How can we do with these things? The Bolsheviks have acquired a lot of abandoned German weapons." Ahmed, the tall and young man from French Algeria showed wary: "They will look for us after that."

"Paris has ordered us to be deployed to defend Polish border from the heat of the Bolsheviks. But Piłsudski likes neither the Whites or the Reds, and he doesn't support the Allies to restore Russian Republic. The Allies see him a trouble maker and has denied his quest to support an Eastern European Federation." Giraud spoke out: "Only France, we, supports Poland on it. We need to be fast as possible. Hurry up!"

Giraud ordered the whole squadron to be fast enough as possible, because of the Bolshevik's incursions. They immediately left the place and soon desperately, alone, marched to Warsaw …

…

…

…

#####

Kiev, Ukraine

"Нам потрібно допомагають! Більшовики наближаються!" ( _We need assists! The Bolsheviks are encircling!_ )

This was in May, when the Reds operated a serious military campaign against the Ukrainians. A lot of Ukrainian soldiers put their guns and shot those Bolsheviks coming closer to the city. However, the Poles had not arrived with their reinforcement, while remaining Polish troops had to do the other job in a bunker:

"Powiedzcie to Ukraińcom, zatrzymajcie ich! 15 minut później polskie wzmocnienie pojawi się pod rozkazem Piłsudskiego." ( _Tell the Ukrainians that, hold them! 15 minutes later, the Polish reinforcement will arrive under Piłsudski's order._ )

However, before they could send the signal of Polish support, the Bolsheviks quickly bombarded the position of Polish army in Kiev. They killed a lot of Polish defenders there due to massive explosions. This was seen as heavy damage because it could have weakened the defense which would contribute to the heavy line bunker the Russians used to build during the Great War …

But the worst was, the Bolsheviks were known for their reputation of blood-thirsty and butchering innocents. This was seen by how they massacred the whole Royal Russian family. The Ukrainians knew it best.

"Що тільки відбулося? Чи можемо ми зв'язатися з польською стороною?" ( _What just happened? Can we make contact with the Polish side?_ )

The Bolsheviks began to encircle. The Polish defenders on the left flank of Kiev were totally crushed and they had to retreat beyond and beyond to further Kiev. The Ukrainians later founded the warning:

"Капітан, польський лівий фланг був роздавлений більшовиками!" ( _Captain, the Polish left flank was crushed by the Bolsheviks!_ )

"Зовнішня оборона була зруйнована. Ми повинні відступити до глибшого Києва!" ( _External defense was collapsed. We have to retreat to deeper Kiev!_ )

The Ukrainians had to retreat with a lot of pain. Good new for them, they received great new that Polish force would come to relieve the defense and halt the Bolshevik Russians. The new was received as a good turning point, but the Captain immediately got that it was temporary only.

"Отже, поляки прийшли! Це було чудово, але, як довго?" ( _So, the Poles have come! It was great, but, how long?_ )

The reinforcing Polish army quickly helped Ukrainian defenders to repel the Bolsheviks, and it turned the tie. At least, the Bolsheviks were totally slaughtered when the Polish reinforcement arrived.

The Polish cavalry quickly defeated the invading Red Army and finally restored it to status quo. However, the outside flank was lost to the Bolsheviks, and it would be impossible to regain it back because those Polish reinforcement were not over 15.500 men for the Kiev garrison of 56.000 troops, while the Bolshevik Russians outside had 100.000 to 115.000 troops.

The new Polish cavalry was led by Colonel Edward Czetnarowicz, a veteran of former German Army, quickly concluded with the Ukrainian Captain.

"Captain Daniil Cherlyubin. Welcome back."

"Edward. In the past, we were adversary. I knew you when we were in Vistula river."

"And now, we're allies."

Yet, they did not forget what was going on right now and there was reports the Soviets intended to make another attempt to capture the whole city. The Ukrainian Government realized, if they could not hold the city, Ukraine would lose its independence. Kiev is a sacred place for Ukrainians.

…

On the Soviet side, there was something concerned when their leadership found that Kiev was relieved near the time they took over.

"Мы должны были взять весь город и снести этих польских мобов!" ( _We should have taken the whole city and raze those Polish mobs out!_ )

"Как мы можем это сделать с этими польскими подонками?" ( _How can we do with those Polish scums?_ )

Soviet commanders went mad when their plan, intended to destroy Polish and Ukrainian forces, had not gone anywhere. However, at least, they could celebrate because the Soviets had taken the outside flank of Kiev.

"Расслабьтесь, мы изолировали поляков и украинцев больше. Скоро мы превратим эти польские капиталистические сволочи в пыль, и Варшава снова станет частью новой Советской России." ( _Relax, we have isolated the Poles and Ukrainians more. We will soon turn those Polish capitalist scums to dust, and Warsaw will be again, part of new Soviet Russia._ )

"Помните, что Владимир Ленин сказал, мы должны захватить Варшаву, Берлин, Париж, Лондон и распространить нашу Революцию." ( _Remember Vladimir Lenin has said, we must take over Warsaw, Berlin, Paris, London, and to spread our Revolution._ )

The Soviet commanders were eager to do. Then, a commander asked: "Когда мы будем нападать, товарищ Тухачевский?" ( _When shall we attack, Comrade Tukhachevsky?_ )

The man, who looked young, and brilliant, known as Comrade Tukhachevsky, spoke out:

"Мы будем перегруппироваться, а через неделю у нас будет бесконечное наступление." ( _We will regroup, and a week later, we shall have an endless offensive._ )

…

Meanwhile, the French Legion force under Giraud kept running. With their speed, they would lose at least a week to reach Lwów due to extensive and complicated situation in Poland. There had been no clue how long could it go.

Nguyen Le, the only Vietnamese in French Legion, was running quietly and carefully on their route. His resilient was something he obtained from his hard life. Being abandoned by his parents, whom he never met at the past, he still remembered the old folk stories about his villages, his people, and even the stories of heroes.

But Le was a soldier in French Army, a foreign army and when he felt the country had nothing to do. The reason was, he didn't have money, no one to stay with, and so he had to stay with military.

Thus, he was eager to fight and to kept up with it, for survival, for the hope to return to home. But it was too little for him to remember which was the most memorable story of him.

However, he still remembered the time he listened a story of a woman telling her son before he was taken to the battlefield. The woman retold her son about the bravery of a nation whom he didn't even want to talk about, and she reminded them to a story of their spirit. He just …

… it was too much to remember.

…

…

…

Janek, the Polish soldier and captain of the squad, asked his leader:

"Are you sure we can reach to save Warsaw?"

"If we can, perhaps is better."

"Then it would lose 5 days. However, our main goal is to Lwów."

"Exactly. But I got afraid the Soviets might use their regiments in Belarus to disrupt our advance."

"We need to be faster."

"Indeed."

"I'm grateful of French support for us, when France was the only nation to side by side with rebirth Poland."

"It is an honor. I want to listen the new about Intermarium concept."

"I don't know Commander … but, the Lithuanians rejected us, Belarusians and Ukrainians are not favoring it while the others do not volunteer for it. I am not happy with current situation."

"No matter what, we are there. We must fight, Buczyński."

Giraud and Janek Buczyński, both ran as fast as possible. They must reach it, sooner or later …

Le?

He was aware like his fellows. They all ran to it. And they would sleep, eat, and ran until they reached Warsaw …


	4. Blockade

The Soviet camp saw a lot of troops under command of a mysterious person. Comrade Tukhachevsky had assigned him to do the duty for him.

"Приведем победу для Советской республики." ( _Let's bring the victory for the Soviet Republic._ )

"Не беспокойся, товарищ. Слава Советской России будет достигнута, и революция преуспеет." ( _No worry, comrade. The glory of Soviet Russia will be achieved, and the revolution will succeed._ )

"Молюсь за вас, товарищ Будённый." ( _I pray for you, Comrade Budyonny._ )

Tukhachevsky allowed Budyonny, who was older than him ten years but very loyal, strong and tough, with a beard to two sides on his face. He smiled.

"Мы будем." ( _We shall._ )

…

…

…

Warsaw, Poland

At the Polish capital of the new Republic, a tall, determined and strong man was standing there. He was Józef Piłsudski, the strong and charismatic Polish General.

"Czy to możliwe, że bolszewicy zamierzali przejąć Polskę, gdy przypadł im Kijów?" ( _Is this possible that the Bolsheviks may have intended to take over Poland once Kiev fell to them?_ )

"Nie mamy pojęcia, czego chcą bolszewicy, ale na pewno są jeszcze gorsi od tych carów." ( _We have no idea what the Bolsheviks want, but they surely are even worse than those Tsarists._ ) A Polish spy reported to him: "Ci bolszewicy nie tylko chcieli przywrócić carskie rządy, ale nawet chcą wysłać swoją tak zwaną rewolucję gdzie indziej." ( _Those Bolsheviks have not just wanted to restore the Tsarist rule, but they even want to send their so-called Revolution to elsewhere._ )

"Cholera, musimy chronić Kijów tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Poza tym mam obietnicę z mężczyzną." ( _Damn, we must protect Kiev as soon as possible. Besides, I have a promise with a man, there._ )

Piłsudski ordered him to go, and then immediately a man came to him. Then, Piłsudski met this man. He was tall, all face white and pretty charming, and more likely similar to a bookworm except he didn't wear glasses. He knew it.

"Symon Petlyura!"

"Earlier in May, we both commanded our force and we met together in Kiev. After that, we left and I directed our people from Tarnów to fight against Russian aggression. I feel we may not win without your country's help."

"It's okay, Symon. However, the situation has turned bad now. The Soviets had started to retake everything we just got over. If Kiev falls, not just you, but perhaps everyone in there will be under Russian Bolsheviks, once again."

"I just heard the new. Those Reds had assembled their cavalry. They are planning for a possible attack, after capturing Kiev's rear flank."

"Is there any new about those Bolshevik's possible attack?"

"No. Sorry, those Russians had manipulated their agenda."

Piłsudski totally had his reason to worry of, so he shared condolence with Symon. He spoke to Symon:

"We shall not give up. I promise you, I will bring Ukraine to independent, with Polish support. Poland used to be under Russian suppression for more than 200 years, we know it."

"God be with us."

Then, Symon Petlyura left the room. Józef Piłsudski himself only felt something he never imagined …

…

…

…

Meanwhile, outside the commanding house of Piłsudski, where Petlyura left the building, there was a bar celebrating people out there. A lot of men, regardless of ages, came to celebrate.

"Polska, Polska, zawsze piękna! Niech żyje niezależność!" ( _Poland, Poland, always beautiful! Long live independence!_ )

They drank a lot of beers, when there was a girl dancing. She was shining, but also shy on the same time. The beautiful girl there was also young and cheerful.

After that, she bore an ear cat toy into her head, and acted like a cat girl. All of them wanted to get with her, but she refused. She has a long red hair, which made her the Queen of this bar.

"Nadia, możesz dalej występować? Natalia nie przychodzi na czas." ( _Nadia, can you keep performing? Natalia doesn't come on time._ )

Yeah, they were still celebrating …

…

…

Meanwhile, those French soldiers had finally reached Warsaw. From there, it had a railroad to Lwów. However, they just received recent new:

"What had just gone?" Giraud asked.

"There was a report about …" Janek responded.

"About what?"

They immediately noticed a paper issuing that, Lwów was taken under full siege and there would be no train to go. All ways to the city were officially blocked by the Polish Government to protect against Bolshevik incursion. For this, they had only a choice: to walk to Lwów.

This made Giraud uncomfortable.

"Really?"

"All the trains have been blocked from now. Which mean Kiev will fall to the Reds anytime."

"Damn this sticky retard!" Giraud angered: "We have trouble now."

"Lwów is poorly defended, because all of the best Polish forces are now in Kiev to fend the Bolsheviks. I fear if we arrive, the Bolsheviks must have taken all."

"How do you know?" Giraud looked with suspicious.

"Because of Petlyura himself is seeking refuge in Poland, and recent Polish newspapers left back by refugees fleeing the conflict proved to be that Kiev would not be able to sustain any longer."

All of these French soldiers, included those who were not French, went to realize this when they started to encounter a wave of refugees from several part of Ukraine to Poland, including Lwów's refugees. They had left all of the city's best due to increasing conflict. Therefore, blockade happened.

They ran to the city while refugees continued to flee in number. Warsaw was supposed to become a full-time garrison because the Bolsheviks were approaching and approaching …

Could it be …

…

When they walked into the city, they saw a post guard being opened for refugees to flee from the city. To handle it, they came to face them directly on time, when a Polish guard came.

Coming to the post with blue coats, those Polish soldiers questioned them.

"Where are you from?"

Janek used his influent Polish to speak out:

"Jesteśmy polskimi oddziałami Legionu Francuskiego." ( _We're Polish troops of the French Legion._ )

"Polska Armia Legionu Francuskiego?" ( _Polish Army of the French Legion?_ ) The guard asked again, but listening to this pure and influent Polish, they could not reject: "O, moi bracia. Witaj w domu. Proszę wejść, potrzebujemy więcej polskich żołnierzy." ( _Oh my, brothers. Welcome home. Please get in, we need more Polish soldiers._ )

Wow, must thank to Janek for his ability. Nguyen Le, the only Vietnamese, saw this happened …

…

…

…

However, in Kiev, everything had started to change. The cavalry commander, Comrade Semyon Budyonny, addressed to his soldiers:

"Солдаты Красной Армии, мы встретим Киев, мы выйдем за Днепр, Вислу, до глубоких Берлина и Сены! Мы можем сделать это?" ( _Soldiers of the Red Army, we will come across Kiev, we will go beyond Dnieper, Vistula, to even deep of Berlin and Seine! Can we do it?_ )

"Для страны, для революции!" ( _For country, for revolution!_ )

"URA!"

"URAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA …"

Soldiers in their horses shouted big as the Bolsheviks intended to make a full scale attack. And with armed weapons, they started marching to the city …

…

…

…

…

…


	5. Kiev Offensive (1)

Kiev, Ukraine

The new proclaimed capital of Ukraine led by Symon Petlyura, all the city was being cleaned after few days in battle. Those soldiers defending there, both Ukrainian and Polish corps, had to deal with extreme hardship. Although successfully repelled the Bolsheviks, all of outside flank was lost to them.

This, combining with the fact that there was increasing collaboration between several White Russian brigades with the Bolsheviks also made it complicated. By times, however, Bolsheviks wanted to take whole city.

"To jest to! Nie będziemy rozmawiać o ewentualnych inwazjach bolszewickich. Nie wiem, czy ci rosyjscy dranie przekraczają linię, czy nie." ( _That's it. We will not talk about possible Bolshevik incursions. I don't know if those Russian bastards cross the line or not._ )

"Muszą być sprawiedliwe, Michał." ( _Have to be fair, Michał._ )

The Poles and Ukrainians were inside the city and the whole defense was almost wrecked off thanked to Bolshevik incursions. Luckily, they proved to be better than those Bolsheviks.

But, if this were the only sense, then no. With larger population and a large number of German weapons, what they worried was another invasion by the Bolsheviks.

"Czy myślisz, że Ukraińcy mogą stać w miejscu?" ( _Do you think the Ukrainians can stand still?_ )

"Zapytajmy o to Boga." ( _Let's ask this to the God._ )

When some Polish soldier prayed to the God from its Catholic cross, suddenly …

…

…

"Raport! Bolszewicy rozpoczęli najazd kawalerii!" ( _Report! The Bolsheviks have started their cavalry incursion!_ )

"Huh?"

The Polish troops began to realize that, there were a lot of horse noises. The Bolsheviks had begun to take charge on the city. They were looking upon to repel those Bolshevik cavalry, but it proved to be tougher than they imagined. They soon took machine gun.

Meanwhile, the Ukrainian flank was the first to be attacked.

"Сповіщення! Сповіщення! Червоні йдуть!" ( _Alert! Alert! The Reds are coming!_ )

"Ми повинні їх тримати! Вбийте всіх цих негідників росіян!" ( _We must hold them! Kill all these bastard Russians!_ )

Those Ukrainian soldiers had taken arms and they fired with its weapons, but the Red cavalry was too much and overwhelming. The battle came out again, this time, under Cavalry leader, Budyonny. They flooded to the city with their charge, leaving the inner defense completely overrun by them.

This time, the Bolsheviks were eager to end this. Ukrainian troops had to abandon their position. Still, some brigades hiding within building started to fight back:

"Їжте мій дерьмо, ти заразив більшовиків!" ( _Eat my shit you bastard Bolsheviks!_ )

Gun fires continued when the Red Russians getting closer. The Poles, this time, were also better prepared, fired back as well.

"Zatrzymaj ich! Powstrzymajcie tych bolszewików!" ( _Stop them! Stop those Bolsheviks!_ )

Gun continued to fire and fire. The Bolshevik cavalry proved to be tougher than expected, they also took their guns and shelled the defenders. Nonetheless, Ukrainian and Polish troops there kept battling them. Semyon, who took charge on the attack, ordered the second squad to take over.

"Отправьте второе подразделение. Мы сокрушим этих польских ублюдков." ( _Send the second division. We will crush those Polish bastards._ )

Running across building, the lousy noise of horses led by Budyonny kept screaming while the intense firing remained high fever. The Polish defenders were too good for those Bolsheviks, and so were Ukrainians, too. Ukrainian and Polish defenders continued battling Russian Bolshevik force.

"Не відступай! Київ повинен бути захищений! Слава України!" ( _Don't fall back! Kiev must be protected! Glory for Ukraine!_ )

"Dla Ojczyzny! Dla Polski! Za wolność!" ( _For Motherland! For Poland! For Freedom!_ )

Then, artillery began their shelling on the city. Mostly Bolshevik artillery started bombarding Kiev. Kiev was totally at ruins due to massive fighting between troops of two sides, the combined Polish-Ukrainian alliance and Bolsheviks.

Gun, gun and only soldiers fallen …

…

Suddenly, a group of Soviet Russian paratroopers with explosions started to big into the building in some unknown tunnels. These tunnels however, were digged before during the Tsarist rule in order there were any possible incursions. By doing so, they had a cover over the whole city.

But Ukrainians and Poles were totally unaware!

"Там нет польских капиталистических свиней." ( _There are no Polish capitalist pigs there._ )

"Сжег их." ( _Let's burn them down._ )

Meanwhile, the Poles and Ukrainians came closer on repelling the Bolsheviks. They yelled:

"We will win! Ukrainian and Polish defenders, hang on!"

"Sure!"

When they were fighting, everything thought to be a victory. But … it would have to be a deal and that was about to be it. The problem of it was, why?

They didn't know.

"Is there any suspect about that?"

They were looking upon, and then a Polish soldier surprisingly discovered one thing:

"Popatrz! Tunel!" ( _Look! A tunnel!_ )

Tunnel!?

They just discovered it, but that could be …

Of course not all of them were aware, and due to the fact Kiev was at intense fighting, the tunnel could have been a safe place. However, when a Polish soldiers looked beyond, something was burning inside tunnel. They told the young Polish soldier to check on the tunnel, as he climbed down from the stair to there. There, he saw a lot of way and gate, but before he could discover anything of them, something came from the right way of the tunnel …

It was a wave of golden fire, but non-stop …

And when the young Polish soldier looked on, he felt the heat. No hesitation, he soon understood it was the …

…

"Ratujcie się! BIEGAĆ!" ( _Run for your lives! RUN!_ )

He quickly ran and climbed back before the wave came to him. He was alive but before he could warn on anything, after he climbed back there was …

…

…

…

" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** "

An explosion!

The Bolsheviks had finally burnt down the position of Polish defenders, killing at least 15 to 20 of them. Some other got injured.

The explosion right on the building which the tunnel underground was settled was considered as a blow of their spirits. They had been fighting against the aggression, but now Red Russians were gonna win.

Because the explosion occurred very near central Kiev, where most of the force locating against cavalry of Budyonny, it was seen as a blow.

"Це удар! Правий фланг!" ( _It's a blow! The right flank!_ )

Yelling everywhere, people fled, Bolsheviks started to loot and burnt everything they crossed over. The cavalry of Budyonny began to kill any remaining defenders. Ukrainian troops had also been outweighed by the Reds, and they had to abandon position. Bolsheviks didn't allow them to run either.

"Убей их!" ( _Slaughter them!_ )

"Відступити! Відступити! Ми були перевантажені! Рухайся!" ( _Retreat! Retreat! We have been overwhelmed! Move!_ )

And so, the whole city burnt into fire. Beautiful Kiev, used to be the prettiest city of the old Russian Empire, had gone to dust. Kiev burnt, destroyed by the Soviets, while Polish and Ukrainian defenders had to abandon most of their inner position to go deep within centre Kiev.

Those who tried to resist or run often got killed and stabbed by the Soviet cavalry. The Bolsheviks didn't forgive anyone, at all. Bodies lied everywhere.

In inner part of the city, near the center, the Poles and Ukrainians assembled their force and shot:

"Fight them! Fight against Russian aggression! For the Motherlands of Poland and Ukraine!"

The fight continued on and on …

…

…

…

#####

Warsaw, Poland

Those Legion, because the way to Lwów was blocked, they had no choice but to stay in Warsaw. There, the Legion got a fair treatment by Polish soldiers.

Unable to get into Lwów, Giraud and his French Legion group had to stay within Warsaw. Bad news for them continued to flood the whole city as war situation in Kiev worsened.

"What's going on?" Carlos, the Spanish soldier of French Legion, asked.

"There is nothing improved right now. The Bolsheviks had started to overwhelm the defenders. Kiev might fall in several days next." Janek spoke.

"Can it be lifted?" Carlos didn't like this story, much.

Nguyen Le, the only Vietnamese in the French Legion and was in Poland right then, didn't bother much. He just tried to get a bread and ate for a day long. The bread was the best thing Nguyen got during the time in Warsaw. He didn't bother conversation about what was happening in Kiev.

Ahmed, who came from Algeria, sat with him.

"Hey Asian man. Do you think we can get over the city?"

"That's not important. The best way is, where are we and why." Le responded. He didn't enjoy it.

"You Asians are very weird people. I don't get it why."

"Basically, I don't know where to live. I had no family, being abandoned and I didn't get a job in society."

"So you were dragged to the army."

"As so. But what to be done have to be done."

Le calmed himself when Ahmed started to look beyond. Seeing the situation, Ahmed soon asked Le:

"Asian, do you think about situation now?"

"Doubtful. What else next, the Soviets would have come to this city sooner or later. I learnt about the Soviets at 1918."

"This maggot story in there makes us to become a joke, Asian. The best way is we should desert from the army, we are not natives for them."

"Do you have any idea?" Le was bored: "We will never know."

Le was serious about it. Wearing the French army uniform of French Legion, he knew what would wait for them. He guessed the time might plan him to become something …

…

…

Meanwhile, Józef Piłsudski received a new:

"Marszałka Piłsudskiego, złapaliśmy wielu polskich agentów planujących przewrót wojskowy na Litwie. Jeśli nadal będziecie nękać litewski ruch niepodległościowy, będziemy tolerować Rosjan w waszej granicy. Proszę rozważyć swoją lekkomyślną decyzję. Z poważaniem, Antanas Smetona." ( _Marshal Piłsudski, we have captured a number of Polish agents planning for a military coup in Lithuania. If you continue to harass Lithuanian independence movement, we will tolerate the Russians within your border. Please reconsider your reckless decision. Sincerely, Antanas Smetona._ )

It was written in pure Polish and under the writing hand of Antanas Smetona. It totally angered Józef and he tore the letter of Smetona down.

"Skurczybyk! Antanas Smetona, odważysz się ze mnie naśmiewać?" ( _Son of a bitch! Antanas Smetona, you dare to mock on me?_ )

The Marshal himself was looking for a new alliance with the Lithuanians, however it was more difficult. The Lithuanians had referred the Commonwealth era more likely as an era of Polish aggression, and had posted a number of poster calling to repel both the Russians and Poles out of Lithuania. Thus, Józef found that the Lithuanians were unfriendly despite he tried to invite them for a union of his Intermarium.

But what the Marshal started to hate Lithuania was because of the action from Lithuanian Government. He believed Lithuania was shaking hand with Soviet Bolsheviks, who was winning the war in Russia, for an eventual invasion on Poland. Thus, he decided to write a letter, sending to Lithuanian counterpart, warning them about meddling on Polish affair.

#####

Kaunas, Lithuania

Due to heavy fighting and instability in Vilnius, the Lithuanian Government was set in the city. The beard, tall and quiet simply Antanas Smetona appeared. Smetona expressed with an unfriendly way.

"Šie Lenkijos fagots nori apmokestinti mūsų žmonės vėl per vadinamąjį Federacijos." ( _Those Polish faggots want to subject on our people again throughout the so-called Federation._ )

"Lenkai nenori, kad mes taptume savimi. Mes neturime pasirinkimo, bet ally su rusais. Bent jau rusai niekada slopino su mumis." ( _The Poles don't want us to be our own. We have no choice but to ally with the Russians. At least, the Russians never suppressed us._ )

Smetona was talking with some high officials of Lithuania over the possible conflict with the Poles in larger scale. Then, a military officer reported to Smetona, and Smetona soon recognized the importance:

"Rusijos delegacija atėjo. Pasiruoškite susirinkimui. Įsitikinkite, kad su jais elgiamės gražiai." ( _The Russian delegation has come. Prepare for the meeting. Make sure we treat them nice._ )

And it had gone to be …


	6. Fortify

On that time, the Soviets in Lithuania looked beyond. The Soviet delegation, led by Yuri Kirishin under advise of Adolph Joffe, took notice:

"Можем ли мы действительно доверять литовцам?" ( _Can we really trust the Lithuanians?_ )

"Верьте или нет, Литва была русской землей. Мы должны планировать захват там через так называемый мирный договор." ( _Believe it or not, Lithuania used to be Russian land. We should plan to take over there via the so-called peace treaty._ )

They walked in, and so, the negotiation for both sides had begun …

…

…

…

#####

Warsaw, Poland

Marshal Józef Piłsudski had become increasingly ill with the story of Lithuania. He talked with several Polish officers in a secret meeting.

"Litwie nie można ufać. Potajemnie współpracowali z bolszewickimi Rosjanami." ( _Lithuania cannot be trusted. They have secretly worked with the Bolshevik Russians._ )

"Huh?" All of them got much of surprise as they saw Lithuania and Poland might become enemy. They were even more surprised, if they learnt about the history of Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth.

"Czy Litwa i Polska nie były kiedyś federacją?" ( _Wasn't Lithuania and Poland once a federation?_ )

"Nigdy więcej. Litwini dostosowali się do bolszewików. W przeszłości Litwini pomagali Rosji prześladować Polaków." ( _Not anymore. The Lithuanians have aligned with the Bolsheviks. In the past, those Lithuanians helped Russia to oppress Polish people._ ) The Marshal was determined to claim.

"Ale dlaczego? Czy Litwa nie pomogła Polsce w odzyskaniu niepodległości?" ( _But why? Didn't Lithuania help Poland to restore independence?_ )

"Czy zapominasz o Litwinach aresztowanych w ubiegłym roku przez wielu Polaków?" ( _Do you forget the Lithuanians arrested many Poles last year?_ )

The discussion ran high, but it seemed like the threat from Russia was real, and the Lithuanians held responsibility for letting it.

…

…

#####

Kiev, Ukraine

The war between Ukrainian and Polish troops against Soviet Bolsheviks had turned into the favor for the Reds, making the Poles and Ukrainians uncomfortable with the increasing fighting there.

But the explosion demoralized much of Polish and Ukrainian forces. Right now, they had to bear a lot of responsibility to keep in check point.

Unfortunately, the Bolsheviks didn't want to stop anyway. They wanted to take over the city and razed it to dust, which completed their reconquest as well.

Ukrainian and Polish forces defending the city had to fight even they lost many bullets. Despite they had killed more Bolsheviks, it could not help them to prevent the fact the Bolsheviks were too many.

"Як довго ми можемо триматися?" ( _How long can we hold?_ )

"Одна година!" ( _One hour!_ )

Ukrainian and Polish troops together found themselves in the verge of clashes! As the time went, however, the advantage slowly changed from the defenders to the Bolsheviks. Ruthless oppression by the Bolsheviks led Ukrainian and Polish troops nearer disintegration, despite rapid gun fires from the combined force.

"We cannot hold them much longer!"

…

…

…

#####

Warsaw, Poland

Nguyen Le just stayed there when the French Legion waited for assists from French Army. He looked on the complicated situation …

…

So far, France had permitted and dispatched its Legion to go within Poland and assisting Polish army. However, there was no support from other great powers and minor European nations, such as Yugoslavia and Romania had refused to allow their troops in.

The situation became harder when Britain rejected the demand to support Poland. Italy expressed political support but not military, having been the first nation to recognize Poland at 1919. Only France sided with them at the hardest moment together with Hungary.

However, Hungary was engaging in a conflict with Romania and Czechoslovakia, so they could not help. Nonetheless, the Hungarians planned to send ammunitions and weapons to Poland via secret route in Romania, the country Hungary was having tensions.

…

Le soon took on, and he stood up. Immediately, he reported to Commander Giraud:

"Commandant, nous devrions rester à Varsovie. Il n'y a aucun espoir de sauver Kiev." ( _Commander, we should stay in Warsaw. There is no hope to save Kiev._ )

"Huh?" Giraud and Janek turned back. Then, Janek wondered: "Les bolcheviks avaient-ils l'intention de prendre Varsovie?" ( _The Bolsheviks intended to take over Warsaw?_ )

"Oui, mais c'est le début." ( _Yes, but that's the beginning._ )

After that, Giraud wondered why Le, an Asian, started to talk about it. Immediately, Giraud requested:

"Le, tell me … if the Reds want Warsaw, what can we do?"

Ahmed was surprised to see Nguyen Le, who was quiet and less noticing on, suddenly made a speech about the conflict. Ahmed then asked:

"Asian, what are you doing?"

"Fortify the city. I fear the Soviets wanted to march to the city in August." Le responded to Giraud.

"Fortify? But, how?"

"The city is in a flat position, easily become target for Soviet invaders. Plus, they have experienced the city before so they had enough tactics to take the city. The best was to trap them."

"Trap?" Giraud asked: "By who?"

"Who defend the city. Perhaps he is clearer because we are not natives there."

They started to imagine about the possibility of future Bolshevik invasion to Warsaw. So they began to conduct a numerous report about this threat.

About it, the small yet hungry-fighting Polish soldier of French Legion started to look on: "Fuck!" Janek prevented him and said: "Shut up, Marek! We are not going to fight between brothers!"

"Shit!" The fat and small Marek sat down. The Black soldier came to Marek, and said:

"If you touch on him, I'll beat you."

The Black soldier was very tall. His name was Papiss Konaté, a Senegalese soldier of French Army. He was one of the few African, together with the Algerian one, Ahmed to be there.

"I don't know Papiss, but I never thought you have affair with the Asian."

"Bourenache, he saved me before. I own a debt from him."

Ahmed Bourenache didn't talk, he understood how Papiss felt. Ahmed soon asked: "Where did he save you?"

"In the Somme." Papiss responded.

"Okay then." Ahmed put his hands back and he looked beyond. They were staying in the building where they worked with Polish military office. Ahmed understood that Papiss defended Nguyen ever since Somme 1916.

Both Ahmed and Papiss were muslims. However they didn't practice seriously and often went to drink alcohols for fun. They even ate a lot of meats, even if there were porks. Even Ahmed wanted to be an atheist himself, so he viewed nothing too serious.

Nguyen Le told Giraud to speak with the commander, and then, they decided to make contact. There was a sense of …

"Przygotujmy się." ( _Let's prepare._ )

It was about to …

…

…

…

…

…


	7. Kiev Offensive (2)

_However, something had gone wrong in Kiev …_

…

#####

Kiev, Ukraine

The Ukrainian and Polish forces started to round up after losing advantage to the Bolsheviks. But since it was temporary, as their casualties were too high, they had to regroup again. Now, Kiev was penetrated more and more by the Bolsheviks, but as long as Kiev centre remained on Ukrainian-Polish hand, it would not be a victory.

"Are there any Ukrainian survivors?"

"Yes! How about you, Polish side?"

The remnants of Polish-Ukrainian troops were in there calling each other. Many of them in the past fought against each other, but facing common Soviet threat, they stopped their war and side-by-side against the Bolsheviks. For both Ukraine and Poland, losing independence to Bolsheviks would make them suffer another era of Russian domination.

Thus, the Poles were eager to hold on Kiev. On the same time, Budyonny received reports after fighting:

"Генеральная! Поляки были вынуждены в центре Киева. Мы ждем разрешения начать решающий удар." ( _General! The Poles have been driven into center Kiev. We are waiting for permission to launch the decisive strike._ )

"Центр Киев - очень укрепленная оборона. Поляки были достаточно быстры, чтобы создать множество проводов и бункеров. Даже когда мы взорвали их защиту, они сопротивлялись яростно и наносят так много урона для моей конницы. Я попрошу артиллерию." ( _Center Kiev is a very fortified defense. The Poles were fast enough to set up a lot of wires and bunkers. Even when we had blown their defense, they resisted fiercely and causing so much damage for my cavalry. I will request for artillery._ )

Budyonny understood that center Kiev was much harder than expected, as he lost over 5.000 cavalry there. Instead of trying to risk their force, the Soviets requested for assists from artillery group.

…

"Тримайся! Росіяни можуть повернутися в будь-який час!" ( _Keep holding! The Russians may return anytime!_ )

Ukrainian defenders continued to fortify it. It was a brief lucky for them that the Bolsheviks were too over confident that they got ambushed within center of Kiev. Polish troops regrouped their force, having suffered massive losses to defend Ukrainian troops, felt that it was impossible to prevent another Bolshevik charge.

"Ci bolszewicy nie przestaną. Za kilka dni będą bombardować Kijów, a później wyślą swoją kawalerię, by nas oskrzydlała." ( _Those Bolsheviks will not stop. In few days next, they will bomb Kiev, and later they will send their cavalry to outflank us._ )

They looked with high wary over the defense. The charge would be there, in any moment …

…

#####

Warsaw, Poland

"The High Command sent it to you, Giraud."

Giraud breathed for a while. At least, he received additional message, and he knew what was gonna be.

"So, the Bolsheviks must have taken part to invade and destroy Kiev."

The Polish High Command also reported that there was no hope to save Kiev, because all of the defenders were running out of ammunition. They had two choices: suicide battle or retreating back. And they knew it would be a careful retreat.

For them, fortifying Warsaw against Soviet invasion was the possible choice.

"They agree to let us in to fortify the city against the Soviets."

"Finally …" Ahmed had something to cheer: "Now I have another perpetration to shoot down some bastards."

"Would it be?" Papiss asked: "It should not be regarded as wasting bullets."

"Of course not." Ahmed smiled: "It should be noticed that France was the only nation to support Poland, so we had a chance to fire our bullets elsewhere. Only in war."

"Yeah, and your Turkish face will make you more likely to be a Janissary."

"Whatever."

For the others, mostly Polish soldiers, they gathered with their brethren of Polish Army. So they spoke, laughed and celebrated the day.

Some of them even danced Polish folks, and made it with music and laughed. They loved their own heritage, and it was not surprising that they were both similar. Non-Poles like Nguyen wondered felt well and they asked about it.

Carlos, a soldier of French Army from Spain, looked beyond to Nguyen:

"Que faites-vous asiatique là-bas?" ( _What does you Asian do in there?_ )

"Rein." ( _Nothing._ )

"Je vous ai entendu parler annamites et votre réputation en tant que soldats redoutables qui tinrent les Allemands dans la Somme." ( _I heard about you Annamese and your reputation as fearsome soldiers who halted the Germans in Somme._ ) Carlos smiled like smearing Nguyen, although he didn't care what was Nguyen thinking: "Mais tu me fais sentir comme, vous Annamites, brun à la recherche, quelque chose." ( _But you make me feel like, you Annamese, brown-looking, something._ )

"Whatever. I have always being there."

Carlos then walked closer to Nguyen, and smiled big. Then, he talked something to him:

"I would love to know how strong you're, Annamese. See you in a stage."

Obviously, Carlos was not really a nice guy, although he wasn't a racist. Carlos wanted to show his supremacy toward Nguyen, like most of Europeans. For a Spaniard, whose country didn't join the Great War, he was much similar to any French guys.

Carlos walked away. As for now, Papiss came to Nguyen and asked:

"What did Carlos look from?"

"A test." Nguyen responded: "I won't be surprised because he sometimes referred me as an Annamese."

"A fight maybe?"

Meanwhile, the French Legion in Poland received order. They were deployed to the front line of Warsaw defense …

…

#####

Kiev, Ukraine

Both Ukrainian and Polish troops were ready for the last assault by the Red Russians, but they became uncertain of future.

"We have zero idea of how could we hold the line."

"Then so be it."

The whole capital of ancient Kievan Rus', capital of provisional Ukraine, was left in ruins. There was no sign of marketing, or active activities. All left in complete destruction.

They were eager to fend it off. Kiev must be guarded to death, as the Soviets were quietly marching beyond the line …

…

…

…

#####

Kaunas, Lithuania

Antanas Smetona met with the Soviet Russian delegation. For Antanas, the best was to let the Soviets in to protect its border and kept Vilnius.

"Есть ли у вас какие-либо компромиссы, господин Киришин?" ( _Do you have any compromises, Mr. Kirishin?_ ) Antanas questioned in a perfect Russian.

"Мы поняли это, и мы не будем навязывать какую-либо агрессию против Литвы и литовского народа. С вашей стороны, можете ли вы гарантировать от присутствия Советского Союза в Вильнюсе?" ( _We have taken it very clear, and we will not impose any aggression against Lithuania and Lithuanian people. On your side, can you guarantee from the Soviet presence in Vilnius?_ ) Yuri Kirishin was eager to get an exchange.

However, Smetona, like any Lithuanian officials there, didn't trust the Soviet Russians. They feared the Soviets would use this as a pretext to restore the occupation. Nonetheless, the motivation of fear about Polish invasion remained more relevant. A young man sitting left with Antanas, handsome, tall with determined eyes, warned Antanas.

"Ar esi tuo tikras? Rusai nepažįsta savo žodžių." ( _Are you sure about that? The Russians are not famous on honoring their words._ )

"Aš žinau! Tačiau rusai yra vienintelė galimybė. Amerikiečiai mus nepalaiko. Nei britai, nei kitos Europos valstybės. Mes bejėgiai." ( _I know! But, the Russians are our only option. The Americans don't support us. Neither the Britons or other European powers. We are powerless._ )

The man sitting left with Antanas was Augustinas Voldemaras, the man who questioned the ability of Soviet Russians. As Foreign Minister of Lithuania, Augustinas had to take his duty. Augustinas, same like any Lithuanians there, had excellent Russian due to Russian rule in Lithuania before. Augustinas soon debated about it again.

"Как мы можем верить, что вы защитите нас от польской агрессии?" ( _How can we believe you will protect us from Polish aggression?_ )

"Очень просто. Вы знаете дорогу между Варшавой и Санкт-Петербургом?" ( _Very simple. Do you know the railway between Warsaw and Saint Petersburg?_ ) Kirishin reminded the Lithuanian delegation, as Lithuanian response was a surprise: "Он проходит за пределы Вильнюса, вашей столицы." ( _It passes beyond Vilnius, your capital._ )

"Oh!" Other Lithuanian officials realized the importance there. The Soviet Russians wanted to have Vilnius as a guarantee key, because it lied a railway enabling them to get within Polish land. Then, Augustinas Voldemaras once again, questioned: "Каковы некоторые причины, по которым мы должны уважать и позволить Вильнюсу в ваши солдаты?" ( _What are some reasons we should honor and let Vilnius into your soldiers?_ )

Augustinas had his reasons to wary. In the past, to suppress the Polish Revolt in Russia, previous Tsars had built railway between Saint Petersburg to Warsaw via Vilnius. Thanked to the railway and increasing military garrison, Polish activists had to seek refuge overseas prior to the Great War. The railway remained intact.

But due to Lithuania was under Russian rule as well, Augustinas feared it would cost Lithuania's independence, rather than being a safe guard.

Unfortunately, the way Augustinas questioned the Soviet Russians got an impression for Kirishin that the Lithuanians might not want to let them return. Especially Augustinas was seen as obstacle. So, Yuri Kirishin quietly made a speech to the Lithuanians:

"Похоже, кто-то не хочет видеть Литву свободной от этих польских капиталистических свиней. Ладно, у вас может быть другое время, но если у нас будут все те же вопросы, мы дадим Польше их подарок." ( _It seems like someone doesn't want to see Lithuania being freed from those Polish capitalist pigs. Okay, you may have another time, but if we still get the same questions, we will let Poland to have their gift._ )

After that, the conversation ended.

…

…

…

#####

Kiev, Ukraine

In a night, the Polish and Ukrainian defenders found themselves with some music chants.

"For freedom!"

They drank, danced, lived with it and loved it. They even shared their laughs, too. Overall, there was nothing but friendship and brotherhood among them. They found their closeness in culture, with Belarusians, as well. They needed times to have like this.

Under the night fire.

"To jest najlepszy." ( _This is the best._ )

And when they were in happy time, in the opposite Soviet camp, Budyonny secretly told his men to pull artillery up. It might be an attempted assault on their line.

"Давай сделаем это." ( _Let's do it._ )

…

…

…


End file.
